Mary Tuohy Hogan
Born on January 6 1820 to Daniel Tuohy and Mary Sullivan. Sister of James, Edward, Michael, John, Brian, Patrick J Touhy, John Tuohy and two other boys. Passed away on June 17 1904. m John Hogan Children James Hogan, William Hogan, Sarah Hogan Stanton , Ann Hogan Moran , Margaret Hogan Donohue, Mary Hogan Murphy, John Hogan Jr ., Bridget Hogan , Daniel Hogan , and Michael Hogan. Stepchildren Katie Hogan Dwyer and Martin Hogan Adopted children: Mary Tuohy adopted and raised the children of her daughter Ann Hogan Moran, Michael Moran and Mary Ellen Moran, after their parents' deaths in 1872. She also raised some of her son James Hogan's children after his wife Mary Frances Sumner Hogan died giving birth. She delivered many children, from her own and other families, including one of the children of her daughter Margaret Hogan Donohue, who gave birth in the back of a lumber wagon on the way home from church. She was also often called out to care for sick children and adults, including one premature baby who she walked a mile each morning and evening to check on. Mary Tuohy was born in Urrak, Tipperary Cty, Ireland, near Nessagh, in the early nineteenth century after the Act of Union with Great Britain and during a period of increased tensions between Protestant and Catholic Irish. Of Mary Tuohy's nine older brothers, three had been executed and three had been transported to Australia by the British. The Tuohy family may have been involved in the 1831-1836 Tithe War, in which farmers in the countryside were compelled to pay tithes to support the Protestant Church of Ireland regardless of their own religion. A campaign of non-violent noncompliance begun in 1831 broke out into violence throughout the 1830s, culminating in a massacre in County Cork in 1835, in which the British Army opened fire on a group of farmers on the orders of Anglican clergy. Many Irish men were executed or deported for their roles in violent and non-violent acts of resistance. In 1840, the remaining three brothers were determined to escape to America with their only sister, the youngest of their family. They left behind their 90-year-old father, Daniel Tuohy, who was said to have been very well educated, and spoke seven languages fluently. The Tuohys and Hogans got acquainted on the boat. John Hogan 's first wife Mary Sullivan Hogan was very sick on board, and Mary Tuohy babysat the Hogan children often. When they arrived on this side of the pond, they went to Brock (?) Canada. On modern maps there is one town with a similar-ish name on the southern border of Ontario, right along the St. Lawrence River, that may have been the right area. In their first year, Mary Touhy lived with an uncle and John Hogan worked at cutting wood to make a living. Mary Sullivan Hogan continued to sicken, and died soon after arrival. John Hogan then married Mary Tuohy. Mary Tuohy Hogan gave birth to ten more children as well as raising the first two Hogan children. The first five were born in Canada; then in about 1850 they crossed the border and settled on a farm in Dodge County, Wisconsin. The rest of the children were born in Wisconsin. On the 1850 census, both Mary and John were listed as illiterate. John Hogan died in 1868 of pneumonia, followed by son William Hogan in 1869. In 1880, at the age of 60, Mary sold her husband’s farm in Wisconsin and traveled to a homestead claim near Swan Lake, SD, with her remaining unmarried children: Bridget, Daniel, James, and Michael, as well as the Moran grandchildren. She later sold her homestead to son Michael Hogan for $1000 on January 11 1886, who wanted to run for local office and had to be a landowner to do so. After signing her homestead to Mike, Mary Tuohy moved to Hurley SD, near her son James Hogan, into a house built for her by sons Daniel and James. On January 4 1888 she claimed another homestead of 160 acres in Turner Cty SD. On the 1900 US Census, she was listed as the head of a household including herself (80), her hildren Bridget (45), James (46) and Daniel (43), and James' children Grace (17), Arthur (6) and Harold (3). The house was later lived in by her grandchildren Agnes Hogan, Grace Hogan, Cecilia Hogan, Arthur Hogan and his wife Magdalene Frison at different times. The homestead passed out of the family when Mike's wife, who did not get along well with her mother-in-law Mary Tuohy, sold the farm and moved back to her family after Michael's death. Obituary Mary Toohey was born January 6 1820 in County Tiperary Ireland, migrating to Canada with her parents in 1841 and was married to John Hogan in 1842. In 1850 they moved to Dodge County Wisconsin, where her husband died in 1868. She came to Turner Co Dakota Territory in 1880, where she had resided until her death, Friday, June 17 1904. Three daughters, Mrs J Murphy of Alton, Iowa, Mrs TW Murphy and Miss Bridget Hogan of Hurley, and two sons, James T and Daniel survive her. There are also a number of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. During her long residence in Turner county, Grandma Hogan was loved and respected by all who know her, and she will be greatly missed by those who were wont to go to her for counsel and advice. She lived to a good old age and has gone to that reward which awaits the faithful. Funeral services were held Sunday in the Hurley Catholic Church, and followed by many relatives and friends the remains were taken to Parker and laid at rest in the Catholic cemetery by the side of those of her son Michael, who died several years ago. Sources US Federal Census 1900; Census Place: '' Hurley'', '' Turner'', South Dakota; Roll: '' 1554''; Page: 11B; Enumeration District: '' 325''; FHL microfilm: '' 1241554''.